


It's All Wil Wheaton's Fault

by Switch842



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Tabletop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Colfer, owner of the popular YouTube channel The Wishing Spell, is finally getting his own wish granted - he's going to appear on an episode of TableTop with Darren Criss! What the hell is he going to wear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Wil Wheaton's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the CCAUWednesday on Tumblr that seems to be dying off a bit. But, I really like how this turned out and it's been betad and everything, so I wanted to share. The theme was "gamers" and originally, I didn't think I was going to write anything since I don't play video games, and then I remembered the awesome Geek and Sundry show - TableTop. 
> 
> And, as always, huge thanks to suchalilyofthevalley for the beta!
> 
> (PS - It's not really Wil's fault....)

_"The first player to 15 victory points, wins. Who will that be? Let's find out. We're going to play Smash Up."_

_"Hi, I’m Chris Colfer. I'm an author, screenwriter, and occasional actor. I also have a vlog on YouTube, The Wishing Spell, where all things fantasy and magic reside."_

_"My name is Hannah Hart. I run a web series on YouTube called My Drunk Kitchen wherein I get drunk and cook things in a kitchen."_

_"Hi, I'm Darren Criss. I'm an actor, musician, and part time idiot. Some of you might know me from my YouTube channel where I like to sing covers of Disney songs. Oh! And I was also Harry Potter in the Very Potter Musical series."_

Chris woke that morning with butterflies in his stomach. He was going to be filming his appearance on TableTop today with _Darren Criss_. Now, not to toot his own horn or anything, but Darren was hardly the most famous person Chris had met. Honestly, he had friends that were way more famous than Darren. But, still. There was something about Darren that made Chris a little nervous.

It maybe had something to do with the fact that he was Harry Freaking Potter. Of all the things Chris loved, Harry Potter probably topped the list. Those books had gotten him through so much of his childhood and seeing what Darren and his friends had been able to do with them had been amazing. He had been completely hooked from the very first song. And, yeah, he had a bit of a crush on Darren. With his floppy hair and laissez-faire attitude, it was kind of hard not to fall in love with him a little bit. It didn’t hurt that the guy was extremely talented. Chris had a playlist on his iPod of all of Darren’s songs, most of which were ripped from concert footage. He hoped that didn’t make him one of those creepy fans.

But now, he was finally going to meet Darren and he had no idea what he was going to say or wear. He needed to look appropriately geeky for the situation, but not like he was trying too hard. After discarding a dozen different t-shirts, he finally settled on his [Hogwarts/Disney spoof](http://24.media.tumblr.com/ff02aee4632839042b020286f8d2ba67/tumblr_ml5zd3B40E1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) tee. He liked the way it fit him now that he'd gained a little muscle. Plus, well, he was sure Darren would love it. He threw a blue plaid flannel on top so it didn't look like he was trying too hard and headed over to the studio.

* * *

Chris was just stepping out of his car when another pulled in two spots down. He looked over to see who it was and if they might be going to the same place he was. His jaw almost dropped open when he saw it was Darren. He wasn't ready for this. He was so not ready for this. He was a rumpled, sweaty mess from the car ride and he needed time to put himself back together, but it was too late now because Darren had spotted him, waved, and was making his way over.

Chris took a deep breath, shut his door, and locked his car. He walked slowly to the end of the space, waiting for Darren to catch up.

"Hey!" Darren called in greeting and holding out his hand.

"Hi," Chris said, reaching out and shaking Darren's hand in what he hoped was a firm and confident manner.

"I'm Darren. You're Chris, right?"

"That's me," Chris says, his voice pitched a little higher than he would like with nerves. "It's so great to meet you. I'm such a fan."

Mentally, Chris was yelling at himself to shut up and stop being such a creeper, but then Darren spoke.

"Thanks, man! That's so great to hear. If we're being honest, I am, too. A fan of yours, I mean," he added with a laugh. "The Land of Stories is a really great series."

"You-you've read my books?" Chris stuttered.

"Oh, yeah!" Darren said, like it's no big deal. "And _The Little Leftover Witch_? Amazing! You're officially part of the Disney family now. I'm a little jealous."

"That's… Wow. Thank you so much."

Chris was a little overwhelmed to be honest. He never imagined that Darren would even have any idea who he is, let alone be a fan and know his work.

"So, you ready to play some games?" Darren asked as they begin walking into the studio.

"I certainly am," Chris said.

"Excellent. I would like to apologize in advance, though."

"Why? Are you really bad at games or something?"

"Oh, no. I'm just gonna kick your ass, is all."

"Oh, it is on!" Chris said, playfully shoving at Darren's shoulder.

They were still laughing when they finally made it to the set where Wil and Hannah were waiting for them.

"So, you two know each other then?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, yeah," Darren replied. "We go way back. Like, what? 3 minutes?" he said to Chris.

"Something like that. That walk from the parking lot is so long, though, it feels like forever," Chris replied.

"Well, I'm glad to see you guys getting along," Wil said. "I think this should be a good show. Shall we get started?"

Wil talked them through the rules, the various factions, the bases, and all the special actions that could happen in any combination. They played a practice round, taking the time to make sure everyone completely understood everything they could and couldn't do so that the filming of the actual game for the show would go quickly. Darren ended up winning that game, much to the dismay of Chris and Wil.

"I told you, Colfer," Darren said.

"Yeah, yeah," Chris said. "Just wait until the camera starts rolling."

They cleared the set to get set-up for the interviews and other pre-show stuff. Chris and Darren wandered off by themselves to grab some drinks from craft services – coffee for Darren, Diet Coke for Chris.

"Is that a challenge?" Darren asked.

"Hmm?" Chris hummed as he took a sip of his drink. 

"Your little 'wait until the camera's rolling' comment."

"Well, yeah," Chris said.

"Okay. What's the wager then?" Darren asked, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, okay. Loser buys dinner and winner picks where."

Chris almost choked on his drink at Darren's suggestion.

"Yeah, okay," Chris agreed.

"Excellent. I'm feeling in the mood for something expensive."

Chris was about to respond when Darren was called away to do his introductory interview that would run before the episode.

"By the way, love the shirt," he said, throwing a wink at Chris as he followed the producer to a corner of the studio.

Chris was extremely grateful no one was around to see him blush to the roots of his hair at that. Damn it. Darren was even more charming in person than he seemed in his videos. Chris was in so much trouble.

* * *

Darren's charm and wit kept up the whole time they were playing and if it were anyone else, Chris would swear they were flirting. They ended up sitting next to each other at the table and anytime Darren helped move Chris' cards to the right base when he couldn't reach, he made sure their fingers brushed together. While Darren made plays against everyone on the board, the most elaborate attacks seemed to be saved for Chris. Oh, and there was the fact that Darren kept brushing his foot against Chris' ankle. At first, Chris thought it was just an accident as Darren stretched and moved his foot away, but Darren's foot followed, and, well, there wasn't really any mistaking what that smile meant.

It was a close game between all four of the players, but in the end, neither Chris nor Darren won. Hannah managed to pull off a masterful last minute attack with her Dinosaur Robots and completely obliterated the other three from having any chance of winning. Chris and Darren made their way over the losers couch with Wil and settled in for the post-show wrap up. Chris sat in the middle perched on the front of the couch, making sure to leave Wil's reserved seat open. Darren settled next to him, close but not too close, with his arm stretched along the back of the couch just behind Chris. If Chris sat back, Darren's arm would basically be wrapped around his shoulders. Chris made certain he stayed perfectly still.

"Rolling!" someone yelled and Chris reached down to take a drink of his Diet Coke.

"Well, guys," Wil said as he came in and sat down in his spot. "It looks like Hannah got the better of us this time."

"She's a sneaky one, that Hannah," Darren said. 

"My ninja tricksters just wouldn't do what I needed them to do," Chris said.

"Did you really expect tricksters to what _you_ wanted them to do?" Darren said.

"And your pirate magicians really served you so well," Chris replied.

"Hey! I came in second."

"And I came in last!" Wil shouted with his arms extended in victory.

Chris and Darren put on their saddest faces as they commiserated with Wil.

"Those zombie aliens can be real sons of bitches," Darren said.

"Word," Chris added.

"All right," Will said. "I guess I should go talk to the winner now. Who is, once again, not me."

"Bye, Wil!" Chris shouted as he left. "Thanks for having us!"

"Yeah, yeah," Wil muttered.

"And cut!"

The crew started shifting the equipment around for the winner's interview, but Darren made no attempt to move, so neither did Chris.

"So," Chris said, trying to break the sudden silence.

"Well," Darren said, sitting up and clapping his hands together. "Technically, I won."

"You did not win!" Chris exclaimed.

"I beat you."

"Yes, you did. But the bet was over who would win _the game_ and that was Hannah."

"You got me there, Colfer. I guess you'll just have to buy your own cheese fries, then."

"Cheese fries?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I know this diner nearby that serves the best cheese fries you will ever eat. Don't tell me you don't like cheese fries," Darren said, standing up and moving to gather his belongings. "I don't think I could date somebody that didn't like cheese fries."

"Of course I like cheese fries," Chris started and then his brain caught up with what Darren said. "Wait. Date?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me my flirting was really that bad?"

"No. No, it was fine. It's just… We _just_ met. How do you know you want to date me? _Why_ would you want to date me?"

"I know we just met, but I am familiar with your work. And, I may be totally off base here, so please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong," Darren said, "but you seem like a nice guy. I think we have a lot in common, Harry Potter and Disney for starters. And, I don't know. I just… I like you and I'd like to get to know you better."

Darren dropped his gaze to the ground, his curly hair falling into his eyes and looking shy and unsure of himself. It was so unlike the Darren Chris had come to know from his videos and even the few hours they'd just spent together and he realized he was actually seeing a part of Darren he usually kept hidden. Darren was suddenly so much more real to him in that moment that it took his breath away.

"I'd like that," Chris said quietly.

"Yeah?" Darren said, his face lighting up with a huge smile.

"Yeah. Take me to these amazing cheese fries."

"It would be my honor."

Darren held out his arm and Chris looped his through it. They took Darren's car to the diner and, true to his word, the cheese fries really were amazing. Real shredded cheese, not just cheese sauce, and bacon and green onions and this tangy, spicy sour cream based dipping sauce that was absolutely heavenly. After the diner, Darren took Chris to his favorite record store a few blocks away. Then there was the second hand shop he got most of his clothes from. Then, oh, the ice cream shop with the most delicious waffle cones and a sundae as big as your head that was free if you could eat the whole thing.

Before they knew it, night had descended on Los Angeles and the city came to life as bars and clubs opened their doors for the waiting public. The strolled slowly down a jam packed street back to where Darren's car was parked. They were jostled by the crowds, their shoulders bumping and Chris tripped once, Darren saving him from hitting the pavement.

"You okay?" Darren asked, his hand clasped tightly to Chris'.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Darren kept hold of his hand as they walked the remaining few blocks to his car. Chris couldn't keep the smile off his face. Tonight had been amazing if entirely unexpected. Never in his wildest dreams could he have ever imagined something like this happening.

"So, I guess I should take you back to your car," Darren said, flipping his keys in his palm and leaning against the driver's side door.

"Is it weird if I say I don't want you to?" Chris replied, stepping into Darren's space.

"Not at all," Darren said. "I feel the same way."

"Good. I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay."

Chris leaned in slowly, giving Darren time to change his mind if he wanted, but he didn't. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Chris wouldn't say there were sparks, exactly, but it seemed to warm him deep inside somewhere, as if some final piece of a puzzle clicked into place. Chris wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but they finally pulled apart when someone walking by whistled at them. Chris laughed in embarrassment, but didn't move from the circle of Darren's arms.

"Come on," Darren said. "I'll take you to get your car and you can follow me home?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

They parted with one last quick kiss and made the drive back to Chris' car in a comfortable silence. His head was spinning with everything that had happened today. He'd met Wil Wheaton and Hannah Hart and was now apparently dating Darren Criss. If this was all some crazy dream, he never wanted to wake up. He looked over at Darren, singing along with some Top 40 hit and smiled to himself. Darren turned to face him at a red light and caught him staring. All he did was smile and sing louder as the light changed to green.

"Tonight, we are young!"

Chris could only laugh and join in. He owed Wil Wheaton the biggest thank you gift ever.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The episode of TableTop wherein the play Smash Up can be found [HERE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZpMEVQYBO8). More information about the game in general is [HERE](http://boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/122522/smash-up) and info on the factions [HERE](http://boardgamegeek.com/thread/907425/full-faction-ratings).


End file.
